Darn You, Autocorrect!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: A oneshot series containing many autocorrect fails with our dear Vocaloids. No pairings, just plain fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a oneshot, don't kill me! I know I need to update my other story, buuutttt….-glares at writer's block-Blame this guy.**

**Writer's Block: My bad.**

**RinLenLOVE: Yeah, it is your bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own Vocaloid, do you really think I'd be writing this right now?**

** To: IAmNotAShota**

** From: AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Movie**

Hey, going to watch Transvestites 3, wanna watch with me?

**To: AwesomeOrange**

** From IAmNotAShota**

** Subject: What?**

Lolwut? Uh, no thanks. Didn't know you were into that stuff.

**To: IAmNotAShota**

** From: AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Wait A Minute**

WHAT, NO.

**To: IAmNotAShota**

** From AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Wait A Minute**

I meant Transformers 3!

**To: IAmNotAShota**

** From AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Wait A Minute**

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT

**To: AwesomeOrange**

** From: IAmNotAShota**

** Subject: LOL**

LOL THANK GOODNESS. Had me scared for a moment xD Sure, I'll come over in about 10 minutes. You want me to bring small pox?

**To: IAmNotAShota**

** From: AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Uh no**

What? NO, I DON'T WANT SMALL POX, HOMIE.

**To: IAmNotAShota**

** From AwesomeOrange**

** Subject: Oh god**

LOLNO. I meant snacks.

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT!

**Yeah, you may have seen this on **_**The Ellen Show, **_**or on Youtube, because that's where I got the idea. XD Um, hope you liked it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Yet Another Misunderstanding

**Here's the next chapter folks. ;) Hopefully, I can get over my writer's block.**

**Writer's Block: Wouldja stop blaming me for everything?!**

**RinLenLOVE: Well, you're responsible for **_**everything**_**. If we're out of toilet paper, your fault. If I spilled my water your fault, if I got a paper cut, your fault, if I-**

**Writer's Block: Ok, this is just getting plain ridiculous.**

**RinLenLOVE: IGNORIIIIING!~ LALALALALA! Enjoy the story!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own~ Wait, why the swirly thing? Correction: I do not own. T^T**

* * *

**To: LeekGuy**

**From: AisuIsCool **(**AN: Ha, pun. XD**)

**Subject: IMPORTANT**

Mikuoooooo. Come to the bunion cream parlor with meeeeee. DX I dun wanna go aloha!

* * *

**To: AisuIsCool **

**From: LeekGuy**

**Subject: Say what?**

NO. HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE BUNIONS? THAT'S DISGUSTING! I didn't even know those existed, probably for those elderly who have gross bunions all over their wrinkly feet, but not for someone in their teens! And aloha? Uh, aloha means hello AND goodbye right? Well then, aloha.

* * *

**To: LeekGuy**

**From: AisuIsCool**

**Subject: Oh Wait A Minute**

NONONONONO. I MEANT ICE CREAM PARLOR. I DON'T WANNA GO ALONE.

* * *

**To: LeekGuy**

**From: AisuIsCool**

**Subject: re: Oh Wait A Minute**

AND I DO NOT HAVE BUNIONS, DAMMIT.

* * *

**To: LeekGuy**

**From AisuIsCool**

**Subject: re: re: Wait A Minute**

Mikuo?

* * *

**To: LeekGuy**

**From: AisuIsCool**

**Subject: re: re: re: Wait A Minute**

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT

* * *

**To: CherriesAreGood**

**From: FRENCH_BREAD**

**Subject: Hey**

Mikiiiii~ I'm bored, come to the parking lot to hang yourself. :D

* * *

**To: FRENCH_BREAD**

**From: CherriesAreGood**

**Subject: What?**

Excuse me? Um, no thank you. D:

* * *

**To: CherriesAreGood**

**From: FRENCH_BREAD**

**Subject: Wait, wait, wait**

OH MY BAD.

* * *

**To: CherriesAreGood**

**From: FRENCH_BREAD**

**Subject: re: Wait, wait, wait**

I MEANT 'Come to the PARK to HANG OUT.'

* * *

**To: CherriesAreGood**

**From: FRENCH_BREAD**

**Subject: re: Wait, wait, wait**

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT! DDDD:

* * *

**To: FRENCH_BREAD**

**From: CherriesAreGood**

**Subject: AHAHAHA**

LOL, thank Kami. xD I seriously got worried there.

* * *

**To: CherriesAreGood**

**From: FRENCH_BREAD**

**Subject: GAAAAHH**

Augh, autocorrect's a bitch to me.

* * *

**TADA!~ This was very entertaining to write~:D And one of these actually happened to my friend, the parking lot to hang yourself part. xD It was hilarious, the person she was texting couldn't look at her the same way for a week.! XD**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding 3

**Heeeyyy~ Stupid writer's block. T^T Not letting me update **_**I Can Barely Understand My Otaku Girlfriend,**_** I hate you, writer's block.**

**Writer's Block: Now that's no way to talk to your friend.**

**RinLenLOVE: No way. You prevent me from writing.. D: If anything, you're my enemy.**

**Writer's Block: Yes, but I'm your only friend right now.**

**RinLenLOVE: Whatever, just wait 'til school starts, you'll be left alone.**

**Writer's Block: But you're even bothering to draw me on paper~ (This is true sadly, because I'm going to need an image of him if I'm going to have a conversation with him. XD)**

**RinLenLOVE: Why can't you be as nice as your sister, Inspiration?**

**Writer's Block: Because you created me to be snarky and mean.**

**RinLenLOVE: …..Someone kill him. Please.**

**Time to respond to reviews~**

**Thorns4Claws: Yeah, took me a while to figure one out for Kaito. XD Thanks for the ideas, I'll definitely use them! :D**

**emoHippy1: Yes, Lol indeed. XD**

**RadiantCherryBlossom- Yup, autocorrect hates people. XD Ahahaha, cool story. XD**

**Runic Healer: Oh, really? My bad! Thanks for the info, I'll sneak in some dialogue and narration!~ :D**

**FruitPudding: I know, they're everywhere now! Fanfiction must've gotten stricter or something. Yeah, at first I put 'Come to the parking lot to hang out.' But I was like, 'No, that's horrible.' So I changed it to 'hang yourself.' XD Why do I feel like that's more horrible? xD **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Vocaloid in any way. –sobs in corner-**

* * *

Miku was on her laptop, munching on a leek.

"_Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-po," _a voice sang.

"Ah! I got a text!" she exclaimed and grabbed her phone off her bed.

* * *

**To: TheLeekHatsune**

**From: ProHackerAkita**

**Subject: Mikuuuu**

hey do u wanna go skinny dipping w/ me at the mall fountain?

luka, meiko, and gumi r coming 2. :)))))

* * *

If the text message wasn't so strange, Miku would've cringed at the text format. Skinny dipping? Not her thing. Why would Neru suggest diving in the mall fountain bare naked so suddenly? And why would Luka, Meiko, and Gumi agree with that? She sent back a text.

* * *

**To: ProHackerAkita**

**From: TheLeekHatsune**

**Subject: Uh, what?**

SKINNY DIPPING? Uh, no thank you. Especially since it's in the MALL FOUNTAIN. WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING? WHEN HAVE YOU BECOME SO VULGAR, AKITA NERU? AND WHY'RE LUKA, MEIKO, AND GUMI COMING?

* * *

She quickly got a text back.

* * *

**To: The LeekHatsune**

**From: ProHackerAkita**

**Subject: wait**

O DARN U AUTOCORECT

i ment do u want 2 go SHOPPING at the MALL w/ luka, meiko, gumi, and me

Oh. That makes much more sense.

* * *

**To: ProHackerAkita**

**From: TheLeekHatsune**

**Subject: Thank Goodness**

Oh, that makes MUCH more sense. Sure, I'll come~ :D

* * *

After sending the text, Miku wondered, _'How does her phone know the word, 'skinny dipping'? '_

* * *

**To: EggplantsAndLuka**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: Go Google It**

Go Google it.

* * *

Gakupo almost burst into tears, reading that text message from Luka.

* * *

**To: TunaLover**

**From: EggplantsAndLuka**

**Subject: WHYYY**

Ah, but my sweatiest Luka, I only wish for you to lick me! D:

* * *

Wait a minute. Uh oh.

**To: EggplantsAndLuka**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: Go Google It**

Go Google i—Wait. Excuse me? I. AM. NOT. SWEATY. SIR. :(

AND I WOULD NEVER LICK YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH AND WE NEEDED TO REPRODUCE IN ORDER PREVENT HUMAN RACE EXTINCTION. GO LICK YOUR EGGPLANTS, YOU HORMONAL BASTARD.

* * *

Aw man. Gakupo groaned and facepalmed. He began munching on an eggplant in stress.

"Oh woe is me. For autocorrect has corrected me wrong, and has repelled my Luka," he said, poetically. Kaito popped his head into Gakupo's room and clapped.

"Bravo, said like a true poet," the blue haired ice cream lover said and withdrew his head from Gakupo's room.

"And people say _I'm_ strange," Gakupo said and continued munching on his eggplant. "I might as well correct myself and apologize." He picked up his cellphone and began texting back a reply.

* * *

**To: TunaLover**

**From: EggplantsAndLuka**

**Subject: Um, Please Wait**

I am terribly sorry, my dearest Luka. Autocorrect has corrected me wrongly, and I am here to correct it. I meant, My sweetest Luka, I only wish for you to love me! Please accept my apologies

* * *

**To: EggplantsAndLuka**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: Oh**

Oh, I'm…s-…s….so….sorr…..sorry. I accept your apology. Will you fool around with me?

* * *

Gakupo was taken aback. Was Luka finally asking him to…you know? My, my, this is going too fast!

* * *

**To: TunaLover**

**From: EggplantsAndLuka**

**Subject: Um, Hold On**

Uwah, I am thrilled, Luka-chan!~ But don't you think this is going a bit fast? We haven't gone on a date yet. We haven't even been officially called a couple yet!

* * *

**To: EggplantsAndLuka**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: W-WAIT!**

W-WAIT! I MEANT WILL YOU FORGIVE ME? NOT…../

Please ignore my last text, I didn't mean to type….that. O/O

* * *

**To: EggplantsAndLuka**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: re: W-WAIT!**

$%&* YOU AUTOCORRECT!

* * *

**To: TunaLover**

**From; RinLenLOVE4427**

**Subject: Now, Now**

Now, now, Luka-chan, it's supposed to be 'DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT'. Even though I rated this T, there are still going to be children here.

* * *

**To: RinLenLOVE4427**

**From: TunaLover**

**Subject: ?**

….Who in the world are you?

* * *

**Oops, breaking the fourth wall there~ Now about Luka's autocorrect trouble, I had a lot of trouble with that. XD Because since she was supposed to write 'forgive', I had to think of a verb that started with f. I know it isn't very hard, but I wanted it to sound dirty. /shot xD The only word that would come to my mind was, well, the F-bomb. XD But I didn't want to put that in here, even though it's a T fic because I just feel uncomfortable typing it out. And considering kids my age shouldn't be using, nor knowing that word, I couldn't. XD Plus, my parents were walking around rooms and I was afraid they would walk in right when I typed it. XD So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!~**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, DEAR READERS!~**


	4. Chapter 4 Not An Update

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**AND EXTREMELY GOOD NEWS, ME AND MY FRIEND MADE UP!**

**So it's all good now~ :D**

**Writer's Block: Thank goodness. You got tears and snot all over my shirt. –holds up wet shirt-**

**RinLenLOVE: SH-SHUT UP, WB!**

**Inspiration: Nii-chan!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!~**

* * *

Yuuma was walking around the Vocaloid mansion until he heard his phone ring.

* * *

**To: Yuuma**

**From: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**Subject: Yo**

Hey, Yuuma. Wanna meet Gaku, Len, Kaito, and I at the army? We're bringing deliquents.

* * *

Yuuma's eyes widened at the recently received text. The a-army? De-delinquents? What in the world?

* * *

**To: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**From: Yuuma**

**Subject: Umm**

Pardon? Since when were you guys interested in the army? And what's with the delinquents? You guys in some kinda gang now?

* * *

He quickly got a response back.

* * *

**To: Yuuma**

**From: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**Subject: Wait, wait**

Nonononono.

I meant 'Wanna meet Gaku, Len, Kaito, and I at the ARCADE? We're bringing DORITOS.'

* * *

**To: Yuuma**

**From; Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**Subject: re: Wait, wait**

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT

* * *

Yuuma laughed out loud.

"That makes much more sense!" he exclaimed and began typing a reply.

* * *

**To: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**From: Yuuma**

**Subject: Alright**

Ok, just lemme grab my bean burrito.

* * *

**To: Yuuma**

**From: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**Subject: ?**

Lolwut? I didn't know you liked burritos. XD

* * *

Yuuma looked at his text again.

'_Oops.'_

He sent another text, correcting his previous one.

* * *

**To: Don'tTouchMyUSB**

**From: Yuuma**

**Subject: WAIT**

Beanie* I meant beanie! XD

Darn you, autocorrect!

* * *

**To: Defoko**

**From: The OriginalNyanCat **(**AN: Well actually, Miku sang it first.)**

**Subject: Borrow**

Can I borrow some doll hairs?

* * *

**To: TheOriginalNyanCat**

**From: Defoko**

**Subject: Uh no**

O_O

What? What for?

WHY?!

* * *

The purple haired UTAUloid was confused, very confused.

'_Why would she want doll hairs?'_ she thought.

"_Ring ring ring ring ring~ AUGGGGGGGGHH_-" her ringtone got cut off. (**AN: Stolen from ****Bedtime Stories****. XD Love that ringtone.**)

* * *

**To: Defoko**

**From: TheOriginalNyanCat**

**Subject: WAITWAITWAIT**

Uh, wait, MY BAD.

I meant, can I borrow a couple DOLLARS?

DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT!

* * *

**Ahaha.**

**The doll hairs one came from one of my substitute teachers. XD**

**Except, it wasn't a text. She actually said that. She made a bet with us and she said when she comes back, she'll give us 5 dollars. Then she came back weeks later, and we were like, "So where's our five dollars?" And then she said," What? Dollars? I said dollhairs!" And we were like, " XD What?! We were sure you said dollars!"**

**How I love some of our subs~ SOME. Some of them were…MEANIEFACES! DX**

**Oh, and for TheOriginalNyanCat's text, I had to use dollars, because I couldn't think of anything for yen. XD**

**A virtual cookie to whoever can guess who TheOriginalNyanCat is~ ;3**

**Alrighty, all done~**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	5. Chapter 5 Children's Misunderstandings

**Yo!~ I'm here for another update! :D**

**Writer's Block: You can be too cheerful sometimes…**

**Inspiration: Nii-chan! Don't be mean!**

**RinLenLOVE: -sticks out tongue at WB-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Writer's Block: And never will.**

**RinLenLOVE: Fmafan4life, please put him back in the jar.**

**Oh, and check out the 4****th**** chapter again! I replaced the author's note with a chapter!~**

* * *

**To: GachaGacha**

**From: AsBigAsTenBigApples**

**Subject: Ne, ne**

Ne, ne, Gacha-kun, I wanna have a baby! :D

* * *

**To: AsBigAsTenBigApples**

**From: GachaGacha**

**Subject: O-O**

W-What? Y-Yuki-chan wants a baby? Well, we can always ask the store for one!

* * *

Yuki looked at her new phone with confusion.

"You can buy them at a store?" she asked herself. She shook her head. "W-Wait a minute! I didn't mean that!"

* * *

**To: GachaGacha**

**From: AsBigAsTenBigApples**

**Subject: re: O-O**

W-Wait! I meant big apple! I want a big apple!

Darn you, autocorrect!

I never knew you can get babies at stores! :O

* * *

She quickly got a response back.

* * *

**To: AsBigAsTenBigApples**

**From: GachaGacha**

**Subject: re: re: O-O**

Uwah! G-Gomen! I meant the stork! ./.

Darn you, autocorrect!

* * *

The nine year old grade school student laughed.

It's fun to see Gacha-kun so flustered!

* * *

**To: GachaGacha**

**From: AsBigAsTenApples**

**Subject: Well then**

Ne, how do babies come from storks?

* * *

**To: AsBigAsTenApples**

**From: GachaGacha**

**Subject: re: Well then**

Umm….I don't know

* * *

**To: GachaGacha**

**From: AsBigAsTenApples**

**Subject: re: re: Well then**

How about we search it on the intersection?

* * *

"Wait….Oopsie!" Yuki exclaimed.

* * *

**To: AsBigAsTenApples**

**From: GachaGacha**

**Subject: re: re: re: Well then**

Uwah, but then Kiyoteru would have to drop us off on the road! We might get run over! D:

* * *

**To: GachaGacha**

**From: AsBigAsTenApples**

**Subject: re: re: re: re: Well then**

I-I meant the internet!

* * *

Yuki was blushing, embarrassed that autocorrect has corrected her wrongly.

_'D-Darn you, autocorrect!'_ she exclaimed in her mind.

* * *

**And that's that, folks~ **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why, but it seems I'm having writer's block for EVERY story I got now!**

**-glares at WB-**

**Writer's Block: Hey, don't look at me!**

**Inspiration: Nii-chan, it is kinda your fault….**

**Writers Block: -groans- Not you too!**

**RinLenLOVE: Oi, Writer's Block, you better stop blocking my brain.**

**Writer's Block: -sigh-**

**ALRIGHTY!~ BYE BYE!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Drag Queens? Chickens?

**HELLU MY PEOPLE.**

**I have come with another chapter!**

**Writer's Block: That's really late.**

**TW: -smacks WB-**

**Inspiration: -sigh-**

**BTOOOM! Just watched the first episode, loved it, and Nano sang the opening! :D How awesome is that?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. If I did, the ratings would be down the toilet. XD**

* * *

**To: Rei**

**From: Nero_TheMaleTexter**

**Subject: How's it going**

So, what's up? :D

* * *

Rei was startled by his phone suddenly buzzing in his pocket.

* * *

**To: Nero_TheMaleTexter**

**From: Rei**

**Subject: re: How's it going**

Not much. I think my chicken's drag queen has rabid fangirls.

* * *

Nero was extremely confused.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought, scratching his head.

* * *

**To: Rei**

**From: Nero_TheMaleTexter**

**Subject: re: re: How's it going**

…There's so many things wrong with that sentence.

* * *

Rei was facepalming at the text that he just sent.

"Well, darn you, autocorrect," he said, glaring at the phone. Sighing, he began typing a reply.

* * *

**To: Nero_TheMaleTexter**

**From: Rei**

**Subject: re: re: re: How's it going**

Nononono. No. I meant 'I think my COUSIN'S DOG has RABIES' Rabies, I tell you!

* * *

Nero was laughing out loud, getting stares from the people around him.

* * *

**To: Rei**

**From: Nero_TheMaleTexter**

**Subject: re: re: re: re: How's it going**

OH. LOL XD

* * *

**Short chappie today. ): Well, I was going to publish this sooner, but I had so many projects for school, COUGHCOUGH, ENGLISH, 2****ND**** PERIOD, COUGHCOUGH. Noooow~ It's been a while, my readers. :)))) **

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	7. Chapter 7: How's Your New Job?

**UWOH, IT'S BEEN FOREVER~**

**Special thanks to Thorns4Claws for suggesting these ideas to me~**

**Writer's Block, disclaimer.**

**Writer's Block: Why should I listen to you?**

**-holds miscellaneous photos- Because I'll leak these out if you don't~**

**Writer's Block:…..Troubled Windchimes doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Good boy! –gives biscuit-**

**Writer's Block: WHAT THE HELL, I'M NOT A DOG!**

* * *

Hibiki Lui was at his part time job at the convenience store, sitting at the cash register.

_'Wah….slow day.'_ he thought, resting his right cheek on his palm.

He looked out the large window of the store, and saw several men outside, dressed in ripped shirts, rags, and dirty beanies.

_"BZZZZZT!_"

He jumped, nearly falling off his stool. Lui reached into his back pocket, which held his phone. Pulling the small cell phone out, he opened it up to see a text from his sister, Ring.

* * *

**To: Lui**

**From: Ring**

**Subject: How's your job?**

Lui~~~ How's your new job? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it okay? Have you seen any robbers? Are you okay? How are you? Is your boss nice? Did you make friends with some co-workers? How is it?!

* * *

Lui sighed at the hyper activeness of his older sister. He typed back a message, not caring if his boss came in and saw him slacking off.

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: re: How's your job?**

It's fine, but there're no customers, so I'm just sitting here being bored. There are lots of homos outside though.

* * *

Lui read over his text again, once he sent it.

"Homos-? Stupid autocorrect."

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: re: re: How's your job?**

Homos*

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: re: re: re: How's your job?**

Frodo*

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: re: re: re: re: How's your job?**

DILDOS*

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: re: re: re: re: re: How's your job?**

HOBOS*

DARN YOU, AUTOCORRECT.

* * *

Lui sighed at the constant attempts of fixing autocorrect's mistake.

* * *

**To: Lui**

**From: Ring**

**Subject: re: re: re: re: re: re: How's your job?**

Lol, sorry I asked.

* * *

**To: Ring**

**From: Lui**

**Subject: Sigh**

….Don't tell Mom about this.

* * *

**Waaahhh, I hate being sick. DX **

**Now, I must go now.**

**-rolls away-**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
